Field of Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to an apparatus and methods for loading and sorting material.
Description of Related Art
Material is often loaded into motor vehicles to be transported to other locations, for example, for delivery, recycling or destruction. A typical motor vehicle used to transport material includes a bin tipper and one common storage area. Typically, the bin tipper will lift a material-filled bin to a position over the top of the common storage area, and subsequently tip the bin such that the material falls out of the bin and into the storage area. The bin tipper can be single or double wide.
A problem encountered by conventional motor vehicles used to transport material is the inability to obtain a level load of the material across the entire storage area. The bin tipper may be disposed at one location the side, front, or back of the motor vehicle body and will repeatedly load material on the motor vehicle at that location in the storage areas. As a result, a pile of the material will be created at that location. Due to the steep angle of repose of the material, the pile tends to peak. When this is coupled with a limited bin dump height and limited overall body height, the volume of material that can be loaded into the vehicle body is limited. In addition, there is typically a lot of void space at or near the vehicle body walls.
In addition, conventional motor vehicles do not allow the operator to segregate materials. All the materials are mixed together in the storage area of the motor vehicle.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address one or more of the above described disadvantages.